Current sources requiring power are typically associated with a limited operational time frame. Limited operational time frames typically result in an interruption of current activities thereby preventing completion of operational tasks. Likewise, charging a source may require a complex process that may be time consuming and require a large amount of resources. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.